Defy Me
by Syrtos
Summary: Seras one day has enough of Alucard's taunts so she does the only thing she wanted to do a long time ago; punches him right in the face and then storms out as fast as she can but to no avail; she can't escape him. As surprised as she is; Alucard grabs her, spins her around before kissing her passionately on the mouth, leaving her breathless before disappearing in shadows./adoption
1. Prologue

**Comment: **Alo! I will be starting my first official story now.. and.. it is; Hellsing! Of course, with me being Romanian (or something like that haha) I could write a whole Historical fiction but.. yeah, I don't know how.. I am not really of those noble words.. don't know how to use them.. Oops ;-P But maybe some time I will start one! But enough with my talking, I got this idea from a friend of my who showed me this challenge of the Destiny's Gateway group and I immediately liked it! It's so passionate also and it just shows the dark side of Alucard and that's why I love her stories also and her ideas of course!

**Summary (full): **Alucard has never treated Seras very well, so it's no surprise when the small girl finally snaps when his taunts go too far. She punches her Master right in the mouth as he's insulting her, which surprises the hell out of him, then turns to storm away. To HER surprise, Alucard yanks his Childe back and kisses her breathless, then smirks and vanishes into shadows.

It takes another such incident, where she once again ends up hurting Alucard deliberately, and receives yet another kiss and a grope, to clue Seras in on the fact that he LIKES her fiery spirit. And the hurting him part. It's not really a total surprise that the ancient vampire is a Sadomasochist! He also appeared to like kissing her too, quite a lot.

The question was, in light of the new developments in their relationship, did Seras want to keep playing their twisted game? There's was only one possible conclusion to the sexual tension between them after all, but it could come with the price of finally losing the remainder of her humanity, and embracing her vampiric nature wholly.

This is a Destiny's Gateway challenge so the idea isn't mine of course but you/everyone can write a version of it. I just try to keep my own version of it, don't expect that it completely follows the story line. Now on to the story!

* * *

**Defy Me  
**

**By Syrtos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Seras tried to cover her tears of.. frustration? Of just how hurtful his words where to him or..?

"You're a childe of my blood, Police girl! Try to act like one!"

"Those are just pitiful memories, Police girl. Forget them and become a true Nosferatu."

"You know, Police girl you can get a good pray with such a body of yours."

"Police girl! I demand you listen to me and act like a vampire!"

"You love that pitiful human, do you Police girl? The captain is just a man whore who likes to fuck you one time!"

"You can't feel love! Grow up and mature Police girl!"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she listened to the words that were coming from her Masters mouth, a mouth she so much wanted to punch, slap or do something very hurtful to it so he would just shut up!

"I wish I could chose a better fledgling, you're worthless if you don't act like a vam—"

She finally did it! Her fist came in contact with his mouth, hearing the cracking bones of his jaw and possibly nose as she punched him with her supernatural powers that he so wanted her to use.

She jerked her hand back and looked a second at her fist before she sped towards the door, not wanting to come in contact with her Masters rage for finally standing up for herself. She reached the door and gripped the doorknob and turned it before she was roughly grabbed by the arm and spun, an almost silent whisper of; 'I don't think so,' floating against her ear before she met a hard chest that was heaving up and down at a raging speed.

Seras tried to wrestle herself out of it and when she did it she was again surprised when she felt Alucard gripping her face and before she knew it his lips where on hers, his bloody lips from her fist. She gasped from surprise and his tongue wrestled inside her mouth, provoking her tongue and nicking his tongue against her sharp fangs, growling lowly.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she gazed at his burning crimson eyes that seemed alight with an emotion that wasn't of bloodlust or boredom.

As soon as she unfroze he was gone and shadows, only letting an amused smirk and cackling behind as she stared dumbfounded at the wall across from her.

She slowly touched her hands against her mouth and licked her lips slowly, still feeling how his tongue stroked her lips.. and then his tongue.. what it did in her mouth was amazing and then he nicked his tongue against one of her fangs; letting her taste that sweet aroma of his ancient blood, making her want him.

She slumped and walked out of the room, feeling the wet sensation creeping against her legs as she walked, thinking all the while what a good kisser her Master Alucard was and what he would do to her when she punched him again.. if she got the chance to punch him again.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Comment: **Review please? Let me hear if I should continue this because I kinda like this story but I don't want to write anything if people don't like it Because then I feel lonely.. ;_;

And sorry if this was short, but it was just a prologue and I like to keep the chapters short also, If I write really long ones then it begins to bore me always halfway down the story, so.. don't hate me!

And I think this story will have like 5/6 chapters, maybe more.. maybe not, I don't know yet, the story needs to speak haha!

Annyeong! La revedere! Bye!

Syrtos!


	2. Capitol 1

**Comment: **Alo! Once again, I decided to update to update earlier because I already had so many reviews! (is that many? Haha, I don't know) I was really happy that you people likes it, because I'm now in a full swing to write, I have already written by now Ch.3 and I have a sort of agenda where the story is going, but.. I'm not sure, I surprise myself a lot of times.. and.. later.. of course comes the smut! I hope it's good because I haven't written it in ages haha! (3 years or so,) but to pick it up I'm reading my eBooks that's full of smut.. such a naughty girl here!

And I decided to change the title as you must have noticed! Thanks to Aurelia Destiny for suggesting many titles but this one just jumped out! (because of Seras slapping Alucard, that's 'defying' him, I think..?)

**Summary (full): **Alucard has never treated Seras very well, so it's no surprise when the small girl finally snaps when his taunts go too far. She punches her Master right in the mouth as he's insulting her, which surprises the hell out of him, then turns to storm away. To HER surprise, Alucard yanks his Childe back and kisses her breathless, then smirks and vanishes into shadows.

It takes another such incident, where she once again ends up hurting Alucard deliberately, and receives yet another kiss and a grope, to clue Seras in on the fact that he LIKES her fiery spirit. And the hurting him part. It's not really a total surprise that the ancient vampire is a Sadomasochist! He also appeared to like kissing her too, quite a lot.

The question was, in light of the new developments in their relationship, did Seras want to keep playing their twisted game? There's was only one possible conclusion to the sexual tension between them after all, but it could come with the price of finally losing the remainder of her humanity, and embracing her vampiric nature wholly.

Anyway.. on to the story!

Update: I tried to edit it a little! As I saw your reviews I decided that it would be the best if I took a look, so I did and I tried to make it read more fluent.

* * *

**Defy Me**

**By Syrtos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"Police Girl, Master Integra wants to speak to you." His voice startled her for a second and she let out a loud squeak before looking with wary eyes at him and swallowing as flashbacks played inside her head of what she did to her master het what he did back._

_Him kissing her was the most amazing feeling that she ever had, and call her crazy but it was the most amazing kiss ever, and she wasn't that new to kisses. She did had a boyfriend but they never came further then kissing._

_While Seras was still in her thoughts Alucard took the chance to look her over once more, eying how her skirt was riding up every time she even shifted one centimeter. He licked his lips and took a step forward, noticing that the Police girl was in really deep thoughts and he decided to look at it._

_'amazing kiss ever,'_

_He smirked, knowing that she was thinking about him and the sudden kiss that she got. He waited for a few more seconds till he got irritated and snapped his fingers in front of her face._

_Her irritated gaze settled on his face before she noticed the huge grin on his face and her face fell, knowing that he heard her thoughts._

_"Thinking naughty of your master, Police girl?" Alucard chuckled, the sound sounding like heaven to her ears._

_She turned beet red before standing up and storming out of his way, making a 'humph' sound but not saying anything, answering his question for a second time._

_"If you excuse me Master.. but Sir Integra summoned me as you said." Before he could look or answer to her she was already gone and out of the door, closing it with a heavy sound making the earth beneath his feet shudder._

_._

_.._

_"Police girl!" Seras shivered when she noticed how angry he sounded, his voice heavy and booming through the dungeons and straight inside her sensitive ears. "Police girl!" She winced again, hearing him come towards her with terrifying aura._

_Seras shuddered, slowly turning around and swallowing as her eyes met the eyes of her master, his eyes that looked so angry._

_"You still didn't drink your blood!" _

_"I'm not hungry, Sir." She bitterly told him, still looking him in the eyes._

_"You're not hungry Police girl? Don't try lying to me, you stupid Childe." Soft tears welled inside her eyes, one bloody trail trailing down her cheeks as her master words still hurt her. She may be blonde but she wasn't stupid._

_"I'm not lying, Sir." She whispered and turned around, but before she could her back met the wall and her master was standing over her, eyes full with malice before he bared his fangs and struck deeply, taking out chunk of flesh._

_Seras tried to scream but blood welled up in her mouth as her masters nails bit her stomach, making her unable to scream but spat blood as she tried to scream still._

_She felt darkness invade her senses, wishing that it would stop as soon as possible, not wanting to be hurt by her master anymore. Her eyes suddenly turned deep crimson and her feet came upwards, kicking Alucard of her making him fall against the wall, cracking the brick stones at the same time._

_Alucard fell on the floor, growling lowly at his fledgling disobedience before purring lowly at her show of strength towards him. He stood up, dusting of himself while a grin broke out onto his face at seeing his fledgling, her yellow uniform stained red with her own blood._

_"Yes! Fight me Police girl! Show your demon!" Alucard growled lowly, standing ready for a fight._

_Seras growled low, taking a step forwards before suddenly falling on her knees, eyes turning blue once again before closing and falling into a slumber._

_.  
_

_.._

"Master Alucard is an asshole.." Seras murmured under her breath when she remembered what he did to her. After she took a deep breath to calm herself she walked towards the shooting range and picked up her gun, checking if there were bullets in it before taking the right position and firing.

She imagined it for a short second to be her Master's body she was shooting at till the image morphed into something different, really different. The image in her mind was now of a naked Alucard walking towards her with a predatory look in his eyes, his fangs gleaming in the dim light as his face came closer.. closer.. and clos—

"Ohh.. Police girl.." a soft voice next to her ear purred and she squeaked, gun flying up in the air and then falling with a hard thud on the cement floor, the sound echoing around the almost silent room.

"M-master." I muttered and looked him straight in the eye – or I thought it was his eyes, because of those glasses I couldn't really make out his eyes.

"Thinking naughty of your Master, my Childe?" His lips quirked in a smirk as his eyes roamed her body up and down, licking his lips briefly before resuming his eyes in his resting place on her face, eyes searching for emotions on her face.

"N-no! Of course not, Master!" Seras squeaked and he eyed her blushing form, seeing the blood streaming under her cheeks.

Seras quickly walked around him and towards the range once again and began shooting at random targets. She moved towards the farther targets and took aim, before she could shoot the gun was lying on the floor and her back hit the wall.

Above her stood her Master Alucard, a dark gleam in his eyes. He licked his lips slowly and eyed Seras up and down, still feeling the hard slap she gave him a few days ago and other hits or that she wanted to do to him.

"M-master! Let me go this instant!" Seras yelled furiously as she tried to wrestle her way out of his arms, not wanting the same thing to happen again. "What's the meaning of this?! I didn't do anything!" _Yet.._ her mind softly whispered behind her in thoughts.

Alucard came closer towards, sniffing her hair softly, enjoying the soft gasp she gave as he sniffed. His grin suddenly disappeared when he didn't smell the blood on her, brows furrowing. He stepped back, sniffing the air once more but still not smelling it on her breath. A growl came from deep within his chest as he became angry at her.

Seras looked startled once more and her eyes fell once more on her master, feeling the dark aura normally surrounding her turn even darker, he was getting angry without any reason.

She was suddenly again against the wall, only now tighter and a hand clasped around her neck, squeezing the air out of her.

"M-m-master!" Seras gasped loudly, clawing frantically at his hand, she tried to get air in her lungs. She needed to breath! If she didn't she would black out for sure! Her master growled once more, tightening his hold around her neck, squeezing more.

"You're pathetic, Police girl! You don't even need to breath but you still do it, start acting like a vampire!" he growled lowly in her ear, nipping with his fangs at it, almost cutting her ear in half.

Seras still gasped for air, clawing at his hand to release her but it didn't work it only made him tighten his grip on her neck, almost breaking her neck in half with the process.

"Don't try to lie to me also! You aren't drinking your blood!" Alucard then released her neck and let her drop to the floor like she was nothing but some dirt on his hands. She coughed, hands flinging towards her neck and kneading it, trying to gasp as much air inside her lungs.

When she regained her breath she tried to stand up but before she could she was again caged inside her masters arms.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire, even a file creature is better than you. I should have never chosen you as my fledgling, I should have chosen somebody else.. somebody much power fuller then you." Tears trailed along Seras cheeks as she progressed the words he just said, he just kept hurting her, not even minding how she felt when he said those ugly words.

"I should just free you, chose someone far more bet—" Seras snapped, she wasn't going to be his toy, let him toy with her feeling, making him let her cry and then just throw her away as if she was trash.

She snarled loudly, alarming Alucard that her demon had suddenly came out, before he could calm her down or do something else her knee came in contact with his crotch, using her supernatural powers to make it extra painful for the master vampire.

There was a long string of curses from Alucard's mouth as he tried to progress the pain for a second, even if he liked pain, this sort of pain was not the pain he liked to have and definitely not if it was his fledgling that brought him to his knees.

Before he could fully recover he lay flat on his back but Seras straddling him, he growled lowly making her snarl back towards him. He rolled them over as he now hovered above her, lying between her legs and he purred, feeling him getting excited at their little fight.

Before he knew it there was a slapping sound and he head was turned to the left, a fast fading red mark on his right cheek. He growled furiously, making Seras cower lightly but not fully as she raised her hand for a second slap, but before she could do that her face was once again gripped between two manly hands and her master's lips where on her lips.

Seras gasped loudly, trying to regain her thoughts as she felt her master kissing her deeply. Tongue invading her mouth when she gasped and he tangled his own with hers, his hands caressing her cheeks for a second before they fell down her body, groping around for her soft flesh, first touching her breast softly making her moan inside his mouth and making him growl.

He shifted his hips slightly and groaned at the heat that came from the cradle of her thighs. He moved his hands down her breasts towards her supple, soft thighs moving them over his own hips and chancing his kissing pattern.

When he was about to get his hands inside her skirt something caught his eye but before he could stop the upcoming target his hair was jerked back. Alucard snarled loudly, fangs deadly in his mouth. He could just phase right through her hand but before he could do that he was jerked back and soon after his back hit the stone wall.

"I'm not your toy! Master, I can't stand it that you use me! Leave me alone!"

Alucard growled lowly for a last second before standing up from the brick wall and disappearing, leaving Seras alone as she wished, for once.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Comment: **I hope you liked it! I tried to do my best because something happened in my private life that made me really sad and if I didn't write now I wouldn't write for months and forget this story and everything, I don't want to do that you all! I'm not really that happy about this chapter because it was really rushed so I may change it later one, or maybe not!

Review and tell me your opinion and if I should continue!

Annyeonghi gaseyo! La revedere! Goodbye!

Syrtos.


	3. Authors Note

Heeey.. guys, I need to get this out for the ones who are still waiting for an update. Some of you may seen that I haven't updated in months and for that I'm sorry but my health isn't all that best and I don't know if I'll get better.

Earlier this year I didn't feel really good, my stomach hurt and then my lungs started to burn, which is weird because I never smoked once in my life. A few weeks later I got worse and was rushed to the hospital, they did a scan by me and not even few hours later in the hospital I got really bad new.. I was in the second stage of breast cancer.

I wanted to tell you guys this 'cause I can't continue these stories and I want to ask the people here to ask around who wants to continue, the story lines could be made into great stories.

You guys don't really need to worry about me, the doctors said that for now the cancer has gone away, now just need to have my fingers crossed that it stays like this. If you want to continue these 2 stories PM me and I'll try to message as soon as possible back.

Huggles, Sa-Rang.


End file.
